1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a security camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A security camera is a device installed at various locations for surveillance of a particular area or objects. In such a security camera, various devices and circuit boards may be installed. Here, various methods may be used to exhaust heat generated by such devices or circuit boards. For example, heat generated by a device or a circuit board may be exhausted to outside by using a fan or flow holes via which the air flow may be formed in a housing.